Databases are used throughout business, science, and engineering. Databases are used extensively in business enterprise resource planning (“ERP”) systems, solutions, programs, and other software to assist businesses in performing various tasks. To access data stored in databases, queries are performed. The day-to-day operations of a business may include a multitude of tasks utilizing database queries such as purchasing, sales, payroll, accounting, timekeeping, benefits administration, security, maintenance, and various other tasks that businesses need to perform. Some of the databases may include trillions of records or more. Moreover, the databases may contain different sets of data stored as separate tables within the database. Some applications may require combining multiple disjoint sets of data into a single set for subsequent processing. The capability to combine a collection of disjoint sets in a cost efficient, storage efficient, and administrative efficient manner is important to reducing both economic and computational costs of many database applications.